Animal Instincts
by FallenQueen2
Summary: When the newest Akuma hits Adrien during a battle, he is de-aged and while Plagg could fix it, he decides against it. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**Animal Instincts **

**Summary: When the newest Akuma hits Adrien during a battle, he is de-aged and while Plagg could fix it, he decides against it. **

**Fandom: Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir**

**Rating: G**

**Tags: De-aged Adrien, protective Plagg, parent Plagg, animal transformation, Adrien Agreste needs a hug, purring, animal instincts, Plagg is the size of a panther **

**Plagg the Panther Inspired by: ** /works/8734687

Plagg heard the telltale screams of an Akuma running rampant in Paris from his place inside of Adrien's bag. Plagg sighed forlornly at the thought of being dragged back into his ring and thus denied his afternoon snack of Camembert. Plagg waited and waited and waited, a frown appearing on his face when his chosen didn't call out for him.

Plagg squeaked in surprise when suddenly Adrien's bag fell to the ground with a thud and Plagg couldn't help but stick his head out of the top. Plagg's green cat eyes widened in shock and he floated out of the bag as he stared at his chosen.

Adrien was sitting on the ground of an alleyway near his school, his green eyes glassy with unshed tears and Plagg swallowed hard.

His chosen was about a baby of about 1 or two (Plagg always got to his kit's after they went through this stage so it was hard to tell) and clad in a mini version of his usual clothes and looked about a minute away from bawling his eyes out. Plagg resists the urge to swear and his tail lashed sided to side as anger coiled in his chest that an Akuma had hit his kitten with an attack that had turned him into a defenceless kit.

"Do you know who I am Adrien?" Plagg asked slowly, he did not want a crying baby on his hands as he forced his anger down, he did not need to feed that down his bond with the blond who would not be able to understand or handle it in this form.

"…Pwag?" Adrien tilted his head adorably to the side, his words slurring and voice sweet and high. Plagg was not Tikki, he would not swoon and coo at his chosen, he would not!

"I've got ya kit," Plagg found himself promising in a crooning voice before he could stop himself.

"P-Pwomise?" Adrien's lower lip quivered as he sniffed a bit and Plagg floated forward to nuzzle Adrien's baby soft cheek, letting out a soft purr.

"I promise kid, I won't let anything happen to you." Plagg crooned again. Tikki must never learn about this, never.

Plagg kept purring even as small, chubby arms curled around him, holding him close and he felt the corners of Adrien's lips curl up in a smile. Plagg did not melt when a happy, bubbly laugh spilled from the blond's mouth when Plagg licked his cheek.

"You want to see something cool kit?" Plagg pulled back enough to be floating in front of his chosen again. Adrien's eyes were wide and free of tears as he beamed up at Plagg while nodding excitedly.

"I don't do this for just anyone kit, remember that." Plagg lifted his little arms out to the side and focused on his powers, careful not to draw any from Adrien and shifted his entire being.

Plagg tossed his head as he adjusted to being larger and on all fours. Plagg swished his tail side to side while looking down at his chosen whose head was tipped back, his little mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"Pwag?" Adrien's lower lip quivered again as he stared up at the panther sized creature that had replaced Plagg's small kwami form.

"I'm still me Kit, this way I can protect you easier." Plagg rumbled, his voice was the same if not a touch deeper and ancient-sounding. It seemed to calm down the blond child who settled and then let out a small laugh as he clapped his hands together.

"Pwag, Pwag, Pwagggg." Adrien babbled before he made grabby hands up at Plagg, while unstably trying to stand up. Plagg shoved his head forward, nosing at Adrien's stomach and let out a puff of air when the blond baby collapsed against his snout with a babbling laugh.

"Come on Kit, Ladybug will fix this but we can't stay here." Plagg could sense Ladybug nearby, fighting the Akuma from the sounds Plagg could pick up. He figured Tikki would tell Ladybug through their bond that Chat Noir was out of the fight today when she sensed that Plagg had taken this form.

Adrien just blinked up at Plagg in that sweet, innocent way that did NOT have Plagg melting. Plagg instead dipped his head down and carefully picked the blond child up by the back of his shirt collar, effectively scuffing him like an actual kitten. Adrien all but shrieked with laughter as Plagg trotted down the alleyway until he could place Adrien on a higher step.

"Get on my back Kit and hold on tight." Plagg instructed and held still until he felt little legs settle on the sides of his back and small fingers dig into his black fur.

"Pwag," Adrien repeated, voice full of trust and Plagg felt his protective instincts that ran wild in this form flare-up. Plagg resisted giving out a roar of warning, that may have worked in the past but in Paris, in this time it would just cause more panic. Plagg dug his claws into the cement before he bolted out of the alleyway, making sure he would be nothing but a black blur to the humans.

Plagg hoped he wasn't going too fast for his kit, but from the laughter, he heard from his back then his speed wasn't a problem for his chosen. Plagg avoided going to the Agreste Mansion, as there was no way Adrien's father was in any way capable of handling Adrien right now. Besides the idea of Gabriel anywhere near Adrien made Plagg want to hiss and rake his claws over the man's face.

Instead Plagg headed to a deserted park, the place having been emptied during the attack and he flopped down onto his stomach under a tree. The sunlight filtered around the branches and kept the patch of grass relatively warm. Adrien giggled as he slid off of Plagg's back like it was a slide before he waddled carefully around so he could plop down onto the grass in front of Plagg's face.

"Pwag," Adrien said as he patted Plagg's large snout with his little hands. Plagg gave the little fingers a lick and purred at the giggling it produced from Adrien. Plagg doesn't resist his instincts anymore and gently tugged Adrien until he has the little blond settled protectively under his forearms and settled his face against Adrien's and begun to purr. Adrien squirmed a bit before leaning against Plagg's head; little arms curled around Plagg's head the best they could. Plagg purred happily when he heard Adrien give his purr in reply, even when he was a baby he was Plagg's kit.

Plagg was content to wait until Ladybug cured everything, so for now, he would bask in the moment and take care of his kit, like he always did his best to do.


End file.
